Summer Surprise
by Rixkalen
Summary: Squad Seven are on a mission... to have some fun. What happens when a girl shows up and falls for Sasuke? What will Sakura do? Will Sasuke's heart of ice finally crack? Slight SasukeXoc not fully.
1. The Ride There

**Okay, this is my first Fanfiction. I actually enjoy CONSTUCTIVE critisism. Please note that constructive critisism IS: "You spelled something wrong, I don't think this word fits here, or your spelling is wrong." Constructive critisism IS NOT "Oh this story sucks, This story is horrible and i hate it, nor is it OMG, your writing is completely horrible!" I really don't like just critisism. If i make a character too OOC, then please let me know if you review. The first chapter is short, I know, but it's the first one so you really can't blame me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, nor any of its characters. I only own my plot and my other character.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Ride There **

After packing their bags and loading them into the car (not sure if they have cars in the ninja world but oh well), the four squad seven members piled in. Kakashi was in the front, Naruto was on the right side, Sakura on the left, and Sasuke in between them. For the first fourth of their two hour drive, everybody was dead silent. A few more minutes passed and Naruto started babbling on about the Chuunin exams. Sakura, unable to pass the Chuunin exams, became very interested in the floor, as she was a bit embarrassed about it. Sasuke, simply annoyed with Naruto's voice, sank into his seat.

A sigh was emitted from Sasuke after 10 minutes of rehearing the Chuunin exams, Naruto somehow changed the subject to Ramen. Sakura, talking over Naruto, started babbling to Sasuke about nonsense. Sasuke put on a 'very pissed' look. Kakashi looked into the rear view mirro. He smiled as he saw Sasuke's 'help me!' face as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. This went on for the last hour of the trip. When they arrived, Sasuke tore away from Sakura's grasp and jumped out the side door. He didn't put a seatbelt on, or… he didn't really need one with Sakura smothering him.

They walked up to a house, big enough for all of them to have their own space, yet small enough not to draw too much attention. After about 20 minutes bringing all of their bags in, Naruto brought at least 3 of his full of Ramen and other things Sakura and Sasuke had no inttention of finding out, they each picked a room and settled in. Kakashi, of course, took the biggest on in the house, and Naruto picked the second biggest, he needed all the room for his unknown things in his bags, Sasuke chose the smallest one, claiming that Sakura shouldn't be cramped up in the smallest room of the house. Sakura smiled when he said this and put her arms around his neck. He scowled. Sakura plopped onto the bed of her new room. Sasuke brought his two bags into his room, and sat on his bed. Naruto, was already busy taking his things out of his bags and piling them everywhere in the room he was in. He grinned as he looked around when he was done. All of his Ramen was in one corner, the bed in another, an empty corner that he was sure to fill up with suveniers, and a corner where the door was.

* * *

Only review if you have something good to say please. I beg of you, please no flames. If you want to flame me, make a stupid poem or something. Thanks, Bye! LostDuelist 


	2. The Rooms and The Beach

**I thank Fullmetalotaku347 for reveiwing and giving me ideas. I don't own Naruto, just my oc in the next chapter and the plot.**

* * *

Kakashi stepped outside of the door. The sun was still high up. It seemed to be about 2 'o clock, and none of the three other ninjas seemed to be interested in the outside of their house area. Being bored, Kakashi decided to see how the other team members were doing in their rooms. He walked into Naruto's room, and thought he had walked into a ramen shop. Naruto had everything set up as if he were going to sell Ramen.

"Naruto… What are you doing?" Kakashi asked almost reluctantly.

"Making Ramen." Naruto replied happily, pouring hot water into the ramen cup.

"Then why is it that you have it set up like a shop?" he inquired.

"Because that way, I can find exactly what I'm looking for easily." Naruto replied, taking out a pair of chopsticks and starting to eat. Was Kakashi hearing this right? Naruto was actually being organized? Kakashi turned around to see how Sakura was fairing.

He walked down the stairs and opened up the female ninja's door. Sakura had at least 1,000 if not more pictures of Sasuke in her room. He looked at the bag at her feet to see another suitcase full of Sasuke pictures. Kakashi didn't even want to know how she got those pictures. He knew she liked Sasuke, but he didn't know she was OBSESSED with him. Clearing his throat, Kakashi closed the door and started walking to the smallest room in the home, Sasuke's room.

So far, he had seen a Ramen shop and a Sasuke shrine. He expected Sasuke to have some sort of Uchiha ritual thing set up. Kakashi put his hand on the door knob. He turned it and entered. Sasuke was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. All his suitcases were under the bed, and his eyes were closed. He had his hands behind his head.

"Happy to have some time away from Sakura?" Kakashi asked, startling the Uchiha.

"What do you want now?" he asked.

"Just seeing how you guys are doing. I suggest that you stay out of Sakura's room. She's gone a bit overboard with her obsession." Kakashi warned.

"Whatever." Sasuke responded, closing his eyes again.

"We're heading down to the beach in half an hour." The Jounin said.

"Alright." Sasuke said, sounding annoyed. Kakashi sighed. Sasuke didn't seem the least bit happy to be at the beach. He told the other two that they were going to the beach area in half an hour and Sakura nearly caused Kakashi to go deaf. The four ninjas walked down to the sand. Sakura had her pink swimsuit on and Naruto had his orange swim trunks on. Sasuke and Kakashi both had their swim trunks on, but they also kept their shirts on. They walked down to the water, and Naruto was the first to jump in… and the first to jump out.

"It's freezing!!!" Naruto shouted to the other three ninjas.

"What a baby…" Sasuke muttered to himself. Sasuke crossed his arms as he watched Naruto shudder.

"Oh! So you think you can survive the water?" Naruto challenged, seeing Sasuke cross his arms.

"Fine…" Sasuke said, taking his shirt off. Kakashi caught a glance at Sakura to see her eyes nearly sparkling.

"My goodness. Don't tell me she bought a brand new camera just for this…" Kakashi thought. Just as Sasuke was about to jump into the water, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

" I'll claim my prize right now!" a girl shouted into his ear.

* * *

**Well, I'm glad I made this chapter longer, hope you liked it, Bye!!!**


End file.
